


Twenty-Five Lies James Wilson Has Told

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-30
Updated: 2009-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers through Season Five</p>
    </blockquote>





	Twenty-Five Lies James Wilson Has Told

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through Season Five

1\. It's OK; I didn't want any cake.

2\. Danny didn't do it, Mom; it was me.

3\. I don't know where the bruise came from.

4\. I'm sure she didn't cheat off my test.

5\. Ivy League's not that big a deal, anyway.

6\. Eh? Can you say it in English? Je ne... ne... ne comprends pas, uh, du le français.

7\. Friday evening's convenient for me, sure.

8\. I love you.

9\. We should definitely have kids.

10\. I just have a headache, that's all.

11\. It doesn't matter to me whether House shows up or not.

12\. She didn't mean anything to me.

13\. Simply being considered for the position is enough of an honor.

14\. Of course I'd rather be home with you tonight, honey.

15\. Monster trucks are awesome.

16\. She's my cousin.

17\. Well, I don't know if the dopamine's enough. She may need an inamrinone lactate.

18\. I do sign my name differently sometimes.

19\. Things are going much better, so weaning myself off the pills is the right decision.

20\. I don't know anything about it.

21\. She doesn't have a name. It's some sort of birth defect.

22\. I'm glad no one mentions House to me.

23\. My girlfriend died, the only person I loved for a long time.

24\. The fact is, I just don't like monster trucks.

25\. I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me.


End file.
